


Tokyo-3 Nerv-Cheese Fighters

by pilotchiken



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Asuka Langley, ex-batedora e estrela do 'Tokyo-3 Nerv-Cheese Fighters', passa por uma crise após a aposentadoria precoce. Sua ex-treinadora indica uma especialista em lesões para tentar ajudá-la, mas Mari Makinami é o último tipo de pessoa q Asuka acha que pode fazer algo por elaInspirado por plot do @YuriMangaBot, do Twitter.
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A chuva estava diminuindo, se tornando não mais do que umas gotas contra o vidro do ônibus. Asuka ajeitou a aba do boné sobre o rosto e a gola alta do casaco. Uma jaqueta branca duas vezes maior do que o necessário. Talvez o suficiente. Os fones sem fio nos ouvidos estavam quase no máximo e ela fazia todo o possível para resistir a tentação de levantar o olhar para os outros acentos do veículo.

Ainda assim, quando acionou o sinal e caminhou até a porta do meio do carro, não conseguiu evitar, pelo canto da visão, pegar o rosto de dois rapazes que lhe encaravam e pareciam cochichar entre si.

Falavam sobre ela. Não, talvez fosse só sua mania de perseguição. Mas, se estavam lhe olhando e fazendo aquelas caras…. É claro que falavam dela. Riam dela. Tinha pena. Asuka arrependeu-se por um instante ínfimo, em descer e não ir dar um merecido tabefe na cara daqueles moleques que ousavam rir dela.

Era por essas coisas que cada vez evitava sair de casa.

Atravessou a rua movimentada. Muita gente indo e vindo. Os estudantes que fugiam durante o intervalo de almoço estavam por todos os lados. Asuka lembrou da sua época de colégio e logo um campo e arquibancadas surgiram na sua memória. Maldito colégio.

O prédio era desses comuns, abarrotado de consultórios particulares. Pegou as escadas até o sétimo andar. Tanto aquilo evitava mais olhares quanto alimentava uma grama do seu ego destruído. Ainda era capaz de subir sete andares sem pausa. Poderiam ser quatorze e ela certamente conseguiria. Chegou na frente do consultório e checou o nome na anotação do celular. Bateu e entrou:

― Boa tarde! ― cumprimentou-lhe um rapaz sardento de trás do balcão. ― Horário marcado?

― Às 13 horas ― resmungou Asuka, indo direto até as cadeiras plásticas duras de espera e sentando. ― Com a cirurgiã.

― Claro, a doutora Makinami ― disse o atendente, revirando suas fichas em papel-contínuo Bastante arcaico, pensou a ruiva. Ela era a única paciente. ― Eu…. Aqui…. Ah.

Asuka desviou o olhar do balcão quando percebeu a expressão do rapaz ao encontrar a ficha que procurava. Ela encarou a mesinha abarrotada de revistas. Distraiu-se por não serem os típicos tabloides de fofoca de consultório, mas sim revistas especializadas de artigos militares e mechas:

― S-Só aguardar! ― esganiçou-se o recepcionista por fim, sem esconder em nada o nervosismo. Asuka nem lhe respondeu. Distraiu-se pegando a revista mais próxima.

Tinha chegado com cinco minutos de antecedência. Tempo o suficiente para que Asuka se perguntasse o porquê de ter prometido a Misato que iria naquela médica. Depois de Asuka ter dado todos os sinais a ex-colega de trabalho ainda não tinha entendido que era para lhe deixar em paz? Se Asuka não queria ajuda, então não tinha nada que ficar se metendo!

― Vem cá ― rosnou a ruiva de repente, olhando para o relógio do celular e então para a direção do balcão de recepção. ― Vai demorar muito? Já são uma e quinze!

― Er…. ― o rapaz pareceu bastante nervoso. ― Certamente a doutora teve algum contratempo inesperado…. Ela não costuma se atrasar.

― Sei…. ― disse Asuka, irritada. ― E ela não tem outros pacientes não? Esse consultório é realmente famoso?

― Er…. Bom…. ― o rapaz estava suando frio diante da pressão da ruiva. ― De manhã a doutora sempre te agenda cheia.

― E de tarde não?

― Eu…. Na verdade…. ― e ele foi baixando a voz até um sussurro. ― Ela nem costuma atender de tarde, mas se marcou….

― Hah, essa é boa! ― exasperou-se Asuka, levantando. ― Se ela não chegar em quinze minutos é melhor devolver o que já paguei adiantado.

― C-Claro, não se preocupe!

Asuka foi até a janela e colocou música para se distrair. A paisagem lá fora era tediosa e cinzenta como em toda a Tokyo-3. Maldita cidade sem graça. Logo tinham passado dez minutos:

― Ah, com licença ― chamou o atendente, falando alto o suficiente para que Asuka lhe percebesse. ― Er…. Senhorita Langley?

― O que?

― Será que….

Asuka percebeu o que viria a seguir e apertou a mandíbula com força para manter a expressão séria:

―…. Me daria um autógrafo?

A ruiva mastigou a língua por um momento, o coração batendo forte. Respirou fundo e buscou relaxar:

― Claro ― disse, caminhando até o balcão. O rosto do atendente se iluminou como se tivesse acabado de receber um prêmio secundário da loteria.

― P-por favor ― disse ele, catando algo na mochila que tinha deixado escondida atrás do balcão. Tirou um caderno nas cores vermelho e amarelo, com um logo chamativo no centro. ― Se puder assinar na capa da minha agenda.

― Ok ― disse Asuka, aceitando a capa e uma caneta.

― Sabe, eu sou torcedor do Nerv-Cheese Fighters desde criança ― contou ele. ― Eu já fui em….

― Qual seu nome? ― perguntou ela, sem emoção. Ele pareceu chocado, mas se recuperou rápido.

― Kensuke…. Aida ― disse ele, olhando com fervor para a ponta da caneta na mão de Asuka. Já esta apenas registrou as letras e deixou que sua mão trabalhasse sozinha. Dois segundos e meio e o recepcionista Kensuke estava maravilhado. ― Ficou lindo! Muito obrigado!

Asuka deixou a caneta na mesa e voltou para a cadeira dura. Cruzou os braços e baixou os olhos para a ponta do tênis mais distante. Pensava em mil xingamentos que dirigiria a Misato a próxima vez que lhe visse. Para seu azar, ainda estava elaborando sua melhor ofensa quando foi interrompida outra vez:

― Ah, você já está aí ― disse uma voz feminina vinda da entrada do consultório. Asuka ergueu o rosto e viu a mulher de cabelos castanhos finos e óculos de aros vermelhos lhe encarando.

― Doutora ― disse Kensuke. ― Podia ter me avisado que tinha um apontamento para as…. 13 horas….

― Atrasada ― disse Asuka, sem se importar com a grosseria. Porém a médica pareceu nem se importar.

― Que horas são? ― perguntou ela para qualquer um dos outros dois na sala. Então seus olhos encontraram com o relógio na parede. ― Oh, meia hora….

― Esperava mais compromisso pelo preço pago adiantado ― disse Asuka, ainda sentada e ainda de braços cruzados. Makinami lhe encarou e pareceu confusa por um momento.

― Preço…. ― e sorriu. ― Bom, não temos tempo a perder, não é mesmo? Podemos ir?

Asuka se levantou, esperando a outra ir na direção da porta fechada que restava na recepção. Porém ela se surpreendeu quando viu que a médica segurava aberta era a porta da saída:

― O que? ― perguntou, sem entender.

― Vamos ― disse Makinami. ― O Ikari deve estar esperando também.

― Ikari? ― indagou Asuka, sem sair do lugar. ― O que tem ele?

― Ele não é seu fisioterapeuta? ― perguntou a especialista. ― A Misato me advertiu que você provavelmente não traria a cópia dos seus exames, então marquei com o Ikari de pegar direto os originais lá no centro de fisioterapia dos queijinhos.

Asuka estava de boca aberta e não se moveu ou respondeu nada:

― Ou você trouxe os exames? ― perguntou Mari, parecendo frustrar-se.

― Não trouxe.

― Então vamos ― disse ela, arreganhando a passagem e apontando. ― Não temos a tarde toda.

― Mas…. ― Asuka teve vontade de responder 'você que se atrasou primeiro!', mas teve um mínimo de controle. Com a cara mais chocada e amarrada do mundo ela saiu do consultório.

― Foi um prazer, 'Langley 2'! ― despediu-se Kensuke, pela porta fechando, com uma alegria infantil que só serviu de combustível para o ódio genuíno que queimava no estômago da ruiva.

― Deixei meu carro na frente do prédio ― disse Mari, tomando a dianteia e apertando o botão do elevador. ― Espero que o azulzinho não tenha passado….

Asuka ficou mastigando a língua dentro da boca durante os longos minutos de espera-descida-saída. Entrou no carro indicado por Mari e colocou o sinto. A médica pegou a direção e partiu pelo trânsito ágil de Tokyo-3:

― Você sempre sai de carro com seus pacientes? ― perguntou Asuka quando pararam no primeiro semáforo. Sabia por experiência que a viagem até o centro de saúde do Tokyo-3 Nerv-Cheese Fighters levaria cerca de quinze minutos.

― Não ― foi uma resposta pontual de Mari. ― Mas também não é todos os dias que atendo a grande estrela do time de beisebol da cidade.

― Ex-estrela ― pontuou Asuka, com o queixo duro. Sua voz saiu muito menos irritada e muito mais abalada do que gostaria. ― Já faz quase dois anos que não jogo.

― Eu sei disso ― falou Mari, retomando o caminho. ― Mas sua saída precoce não muda o que fez pelo time. Essa cidade te ama. Talvez o país.

― Incrível ― disse Asuka, virando-se para a janela e baixando a aba do boné.

Mari estacionou o carro elétrico no amplo estacionamento do centro integrado de treinamento e saúde das equipes do 'Tokyo-3 Nerv-Cheese Fighters', maior time de beisebol da província. Asuka Langley, estrela principal do time até dois anos atrás, hesitou em sair do carro. Sua expressão era de uma criança contrariada. Uma criança birrenta contrariada:

― Eu nunca vim aqui ― disse Mari. ― Se puder ser legal e nos levar até onde o Ikari trabalha, eu agradeceria muito.

― Será que lembro onde é? ― perguntou Asuka, cínica e, pela primeira vez desde que a médica lhe encontrara, com algum traço de diversão. ― Por aqui.

Caminharam em silêncio até um dos prédios mais afastados do complexo. Durante o caminho Asuka recebeu cumprimentos e acenos entusiasmados de todos que lhes viram. Porém, ao invés de demonstrar estar acolhida na sede do seu time de uma vida, a ruiva pareceu ir se retraindo mais e mais a cada troca de gestos.

Será que Mari era realmente a pessoa mais indicada para aquele caso? Quando Misato lhe falara sobre o 'Assunto Asuka' pela milésima vez, Mari teve certeza de que tinha como ajudar. Porém, a atitude da batedora aposentada precocemente sugeriam que talvez um psiquiatra teria sido mais indicado ao seu problema:

― Ei, Asuka! Mari! ― cumprimentou um homem jovem e magro, sem muita personalidade. Shinji Ikari veio até elas e a morena pode perceber ainda mais nitidamente o desconforto na postura de Asuka ao seu lado. ― Achei que nem vinham mais.

― Eu não ia largar o caso tão cedo ― falou Mari, rindo-se com o fisioterapeuta.

― Venham, eu já deixei tudo separado ― disse Shinji.

Mais alguns corredores e estavam em um consultório amplo e organizados. Alguns arquivos no canto pareciam intocáveis, mas deviam guardar um resumo da vida de todos os atletas do clube. Duas pastas já tinham sido deixadas separadas sobre a mesa:

― Aqui ― disse Shinji, entregando-as à Mari. ― Pode dar uma olhada. Fiquem à vontade, eu vou voltar para ver como estão os rapazes. Ninguém vem aqui, então não precisam se preocupar.

― Com o que poderíamos nos preocupar? ― quis saber Asuka, irritadiça. Shinji pareceu achar um pouco de graça, como se sentisse falta daquela agressividade gratuita.

― Qualquer coisa, só me ligar ― disse ele para Mari, antes de sair.

Asuka foi direto para uma das três poltronas disponíveis e se afundou lá, sem dizer nada. Mari a deixou e abriu as pastas. Muita coisa. Pegou os raio-X e foi até o negatoscópio. Olhou dois, quatro, oito…. Depois olhou as anotações de Ikari, verificou as datas, bateu com as imagens. Passou vários minutos naquilo, entrando no caso.

A ruiva ficou lhe fitando o tempo todo. A expressão permanentemente irritadiça, o olhar agressivo e ao mesmo tempo acuado. Quanto mais os minutos de compenetração de Mari se alongavam, mais a defesa precária de Asuka ia ruindo:

― Então? ― perguntou ela enfim, sem conseguir se conter. Mari lhe sinalizou para que esperasse um instante a mais. A morena estava verificando os resultados dos exames de sangue ao longo do período de cinco meses em que Asuka tinha feito a fisioterapia.

― Faz quanto tempo desde que você parou de vir fazer o tratamento? ― perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. Asuka hesitou por um momento.

― Talvez uns sete meses ― disse. Mari estalou a língua nos dentes.

― Não devia interromper o tratamento desse jeito ― disse. ― Os resultados estavam dentro da curva esperada.

― Curva esperada…. ― riu-se Asuka, recobrando a irritação. ― Só pode estar brincando.

― O que? ― perguntou Mari, voltando-se para a outra, sem entender.

― Não estava adiantando nada ― disse Asuka. ― Esse tratamento é uma mentira.

Mari deixou os exames e relatórios de volta nas pastas, na ordem certa. Então se voltou para a jogadora. Esta evitava lhe encarar:

― Você realmente acha isso, Asuka? ― perguntou Mari, sem colocar nenhum julgamento na voz. Asuka tinha a expressão ambígua entre raiva e tristeza ainda mais forte.

― Sabe o que eu acho? ― perguntou ela, a voz presa. ― Acho que nunca mais meu cotovelo vai ser igual a antes.

Mari piscou. As palavras saíram antes que pudesse colocar um filtro.

― E está certa.

Asuka ergueu os olhos para ela, chocada

― Como é?

― Asuka…. ― disse Mari, suspirando e tentando recobrar a seriedade. ― Uma lesão como essa que você teve…. Realmente não dá para fingir que vai ser tudo como era antes, porque não vai ser.

― Então….

― Porém ― seguiu Mari. ― Isso não significa que é o fim da sua carreira.

Mari deu dois passos na direção da outra:

― Você ainda vai poder jogar. Ainda vai poder fazer quase todos os home runs de sempre ― disse. ― Provavelmente não vai poder mais jogar todas as partidas seguidas. Provavelmente vai sentir dor. Certamente vai ter que seguir com a fisioterapia por toda a vida. Mas isso é bem diferente de não poder jogar.

Asuka levantou e se afastou de Mari. A sala tinha apenas uma janela pequena, coberta por persianas. Asuka foi até elas e espiou para a rua:

― Isso é o mesmo que nada, doutora ― disse a ruiva.

― Não me chame de doutora ― disse Mari, pegando a outra de surpresa. ― Eu não sou sua médica realmente, Asuka. Estou apenas dando uma olhada no seu caso, sendo uma segunda opinião. Seu médico ainda é o Ikari.

― Que seja ― disse Asuka. ― Como eu dizia, isso é o mesmo que nada, Mari.

Asuka se voltou para Mari. Parte da força dela pareceu voltar à sua expressão:

― Eu não vou jogar se não puder ser a melhor ― disse a ruiva. ― Se é para rastejar como uma perdedora, não me adianta.

― Arrastar-se mais do que está fazendo agora? ― provocou Mari. Asuka lhe encarou com revolta, como se pudesse ir dar-lhe um soco a qualquer momento. ― Desculpe, mas é a verdade.

― Isso é ridículo ― disse Asuka, indo para a porta da sala. Ela chegou a pegar na maçaneta, mas parou e virou-se para a morena. ― Como a Misato te encontrou, ein? E pra quê me fez ir até aquele seu consultório porcaria?

― Eu…. ― porcaria? ― Eu, a Misato, o Ikari e o Nagisa somos amigos de longa data ― disse Mari, levemente ofendida. ― Ela me fala do seu caso desde o começo, quando nos encontramos.

― E você não tem outros clientes por isso resolveu sugar minha grana?

― Na verdade eu não cobrei nada para estar aqui ― corrigiu Mari. ― Melhor você falar com a Misato sobre isso.

― Como é?

― Além disso, só olhando seus exames completos eu podia falar com o Ikari sobre o caso com propriedade. Ele tem estado muito preocupado com as sequelas dessa pausa longa que você deu no tratamento.

― Hm... ― Asuka pareceu convencida daquele ponto.

― Além disso….

― O que mais?

― A Misato falou que você tem estado muito sozinha ― disse Mari. ― Talvez meu envolvimento pudesse ao menos te colocar em movimento de novo. Bom…. Acho que por hoje deu certo.

― A Misato…. ― disse Asuka, apertando os olhos. ― Que bobagem.

― Pois é.

Asuka se virou para sair. Mari percebeu que ela realmente iria embora, por isso deu outro passo e falou antes que fosse tarde:

― Você devia vir beber conosco essa semana ― falou. ― Sei lá, ela disse que você nem sai de casa.

Asuka lhe fuzilou com o olhar. Mari esperava mais uma ofensa do que outra coisa:

― O que, faz parte da sua 'segunda opinião' me pegar de carro e levar para o bar também?

― Quem sabe ― sorriu Mari, esperançosa.

― Idiota ― disse Asuka, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

Sem problemas. A Misato já tinha mesmo passado o endereço para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

O noticiário estava falando das mesmas merdas de sempre. Outro maníaco tinha sido descoberto, faltavam mais dez milhões, mais ou menos. Um cachorrinho tinha viralizado na rede dando pulinhos de skate. O museu dos Evas tinha aberto uma nova atração super-realista, onde todos os visitantes poderiam experimentar a sensação de pilotar um dos mechas lendários.

Como se Asuka fosse se interessar por uma bobagem daquela.

Sem paciência e inquieta, ela levantou quando começou a previsão do tempo para procurar algo na geladeira. Sua cozinha tinha uma coleção admirável de embalagens e sacolas acumuladas por todo o lado. Não costumava ser assim na época que jogava, pois contratava uma empresa de limpeza duas vezes por semana. Desde.... Desde aquilo ela tinha achado muito incômodo ver gente dentro da sua casa por algumas horas que fossem.

Abriu a geladeira e deu sorte. A pizza de dois dias atrás ainda cheirava normal. Pegou dois pedaços e colocou no micro-ondas, virou para pegar uma lata de refrigerante. Bateu outra vez a porta da geladeira e tentou colocar a lata no balcão, derrubando três outras latas vazias:

― Que merda mesmo ― xingou ela, pegando um pacote de cereal aleatória do lado e arremessando. Para sua surpresa a caixa inofensiva conseguiu mover o esfregão de lugar e este, por sua vez, fez outra haste cair com um som seco contra o piso encardido.

O micro-ondas disparou, e Asuka o deixou gritando. Seus olhos grudados no taco de madeira colorido de preto com marcas personalizadas:

― Cala a boca ― disse ela, socando o painel sem olhá-lo. Funcionou. Sem pensar muito ela foi até o taco e o pegou, segurando na vertical diante de si. Girou o corpo e posicionou-se vagamente para evitar destruir algo. Ajeitou as pernas e costas. Enxergou um alvo inexistente do outro lado da sala.

_Vai!_

Brandiu o taco, cortando o ar com um som áspero mortal. Teria sido uma batida potente e certeira. Podia mesmo ouvir o som imaginário da madeira acertando a bola de couro. Os gritos de exaltação da plateia quando a pobre bolinha saísse do campo. A vibração vinda da sua memória arrepiou todos os fios de cabelos do seu corpo.

Porém, no instante seguinte, um puxão involuntário quebrou sua bela fantasia. O taco caiu e bateu contra o piso com ainda mais estardalhaço. Asuka sentiu a respiração alterada como se tivesse jogado um jogo inteiro e por isso apoiou-se contra o balcão, o coração pulando. Sem pensar trouxe a mão direita ao rosto. Seus olhos encontraram o cotovelo dobrado.

O ódio quase lhe tomou por completo. Sua vontade genuína era de jogar-se ao chão com a ponta do braço dobrada diretamente contra o piso. Quebraria outra vez. Quebraria para todo sempre. Só hesitou porque teve e a consciência de que mesmo que seu braço estivesse paralisado isso não acalmaria a dor que consumia todo seu pensamento.

Limitou-se a xingar, muito. Todos os palavrões, combinados com todos os piores adjetivos já colocados no mundo. Berrou e gritou até cansar mais.

Por fim pegou a pizza e refrigerante e voltou para a poltrona. O próximo dorama da programação estava para começar. Odiou sua insignificância e engoliu o sentimento junto com a calabresa de dois dias atrás.

Aquela era só mais outra noite miserável como tantas. Como todas desde.... Desde.

Ou seria, até o momento em que a campainha tocou.

Mari se olhou usando a câmera de selfie e treinou o sorriso da melhor maneira possível algumas vezes antes de ter coragem de tocar realmente na campainha. O barulho soou velho e desregulado, parecendo quase caricato por aquela casinha estar num dos distritos mais afastados do centro de Tokyo-3.

A televisão estava ligada, mas a médica teve a impressão de que o ruído que ouviu imediatamente ao seu toque não veio do aparelho. Respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar. Nem tinha motivos para nervosismo, para começo de conversa. Estava ali porque Misato tinha lhe pedido para arrastar Asuka até o bar onde costumavam tomar algo nas quintas de noite. Devia muito da sua carreira às indicações da antiga amiga, então aqueles favores recentes eram apenas algo pequeno e usual. Por isso não tinha motivos para ficar de alguma forma ansiosa.

Então, por que não conseguia parar de embalar-se nas solas dos pés para frente e para trás?

― Ei, você tá viva! ― foi o primeiro comentário disparado por Mari quando a porta enfim abriu-se. Asuka lhe encarava como se estivesse diante do pior dos religiosos pregadores que passavam sábado de manhã para espalhar a palavra da Instrumentalidade Humana ou essas bobagens.

― Você…. ― foi o que a ruiva disse, apertando os olhos. ― Como conseguiu….

― A Misato me mandou aqui ― adiantou-se a morena, gesticulando indicando que não era sua culpa. ― Eu devo uns favores para ela, então tive que obedecer.

― Sei…. ― sibilou Asuka, segurando a porta com força. ― E você já está indo embora, imagino….

― Não…. ― disse Mari, colocando aquele melhor sorriso. ― Na verdade…. Você vem comigo. Pelo menos é o que a Misato espera. Eles já estão comendo e bebendo e não queremos perder tudo, né.

― Acho que não me importo ― falou a batedora. ― Mas se quiser pode ir na frente.

― Princesa ― disse Mari, num tom mais adocicado. ― Eu….

― 'Princesa'?! Mas que merda é essa, sua quadro-olhos? ― atacou Asuka, rosnando e dando um passo para frente com claro tom de ameaça.

― Ei, ei, quê isso ― gemeu Mari, encolhendo-se de forma cômica. ― Eu só quis lhe tratar de forma delicada, adequada…. Não fique ofendida.

― Pois fiquei ― falou Asuka. ― Não sou uma princesa delicada.

― Mas está vivendo trancada no seu castelo, certamente ― pontuou Mari, fazendo a outra abrir a boca para retrucar e não encontrar nada. Ótima oportunidade. ― Por favor, você sabe como a Misato pode ser insistente. Vem comigo e ela deve parar de tentar pegar no seu pé na próxima.

― Eu sou boa de ignorar ela ― disse Asuka, amarga.

― Bom, nesse caso ― apressou-se em dizer Mari, percebendo a outra recuar um pouco. ― A Misato me pediu para dizer algo, caso você não quisesse vir. Na verdade eu não entendi bem, mas era algo como uma máquina de impossibilidades…. Algo do tipo.

De algum modo aquela frase nonsense fez Asuka parar o movimento de fechar a porta e encarar Mari com a expressão compenetrada. A morena chegou a ficar inquieta diante daquele olhar, até que Asuka voltasse a mover algum músculo:

― Rebater é vencer a máquina de impossibilidades ― disse a ruiva, acertando o que Mari tinha ouvido de forma desatenta antes. ― Essa Misato….

Asuka recuou outra vez, alarmando Mari

― Ei, espera!

― Eu vou pegar um casaco ― disse a ruiva, lhe olhando de lado. ― Já volto.

Mari ficou boquiaberta e a porta se fechou na sua cara. Ela então pode ouvir alguns ruídos como portas abrindo ou fechando com força. A televisão lá dentro foi desligada e algo atingiu uma pia de inox. Asuka reapareceu usando um casaco preto com detalhes vermelhos:

― Você veio de carro?

Não, Mari não tinha ido de carro, mas já tinha deixado um táxi à espera. Costumava beber demais para voltar dirigindo, por isso era prevenida para começo de conversa. Asuka e ela embarcaram e o motorista partiu:

― Esse lugar não é muito longe daqui, na verdade ― disse a morena, fechando a janelinha entre os bancos da frente e os de trás do veículo. ― Fiquei surpresa quando a Misato me disse que você morava por aqui.

― Lugar estranho para virem beber ― disse Asuka, olhando para a paisagem noturna.

― Sério que acha isso? ― estranhou Mari. ― O Ikari disse que vocês costumavam vir aqui depois dos jogos importantes.

A ruiva não disse nada, mas a maneira como enrijeceu a mandíbula foi o suficiente para Mari.

Fazia mais de um mês desde que tinham ido até o centro de saúde do Nerv-Cheese Fighters. Pelo que Misato lhe dissera, Asuka tinha chegado a ligar para marcar a fisioterapia, mas não tinha aparecido para fazê-la. Um grande avanço, dizia a treinadora e Mari tendia a concordar, pelo que conhecia da situação.

Mesmo tentando ser discreta, a morena não conseguia deixar de reparar no estado abatido da batedora. Provavelmente estava comendo mal, dormindo sem horário regulado e pegando pouco ou nenhum sol. Estava pálida e com olheiras marcadas. Sua postura ao sentar não parecia nenhum pouco com a que um atleta deveria ter e provavelmente sua taxa de gordura corporal devia estar totalmente desequilibrada, ainda que o peso como um todo parecesse coerente com um atleta há algum tempo de folga.

Apesar disso, Mari não enxergava Asuka como uma pessoa decadente. Tinha assistido vários jogos do Nerv-Cheese Fighters antes e a comparação era cruel. Porém, diferente de parecer um carnívoro à beira do fim, Asuka tinha a impressão de ser um tigre ferido, recolhido e assustado com o tamanho de seus machucados, mas que ao menor sinal pode disparar para matar.

Mesmo que evitasse pensar daquela maneira, Mari tinha dentro de si uma certa esperança de que poderia ver aquele momento de despertar em algum momento. Provavelmente era a mesma esperança tola que fazia Misato e Ikari insistirem tanto:

― Ei, Asuka! ― berrou Misato quando entraram no restaurante. As pessoas das outras mesas chegaram a olhar de relance para a algazarra, mas a treinadora do time principal do Nerv-Cheese Fighters não se importava. ― Sabia que você vinha!

― Não precisa gritar, Misato ― disse Asuka, entredentes, tomando um lugar na mesa e tentando encolher-se atrás da divisória. Mari tomou o lugar eu seu lado e já olhou para os lados em busca de um garçom.

― Eu já chamei um ― acalmou-lhe Kaoru Nagisa, solícito.

― Ei, é muito bom te ver ― disse Misato, num tom mais normal. ― Faz tanto tempo que te chamo para vir e nada.

― Não foi assim tão difícil ― falou Asuka. ― Se tivesse ido até minha casa com o papinho que mandou pela doutora poderia ter funcionado.

― Doutora…. ― repetiu Mari, irritada, mas logo se distraiu com a chegada do garçom. Se concentrou em fazer um pedido que lhe ajudasse a aplacar o atraso de comida e bebida da última hora.

― Tive preguiça de ir lá ― falou Misato, quando o atendente se afastou com as anotações novas. ― E achei que a Mari se saiu muito bem lidando com você da outra vez, por isso arrisquei.

― Sei ― resmungou a ruiva.

Logo bebida e comida chegaram na mesa e a conversa foi caminhando para algo mais usual. Kaoru, como era padrão, começou a se alongar nas fofocas dos caras do time masculino do Cheese, no qual ele era arremessador.

― O Toji disse isso mesmo? ― perguntou Shinji, estando sentado ao lado do outro. Ele sempre se empolgava com as fofocas também.

― Tô falando ― reafirmou Kaoru, com seu tom sereno contrastando com seu jeito mais despojado proporcionado pelo álcool. ― Com todas as palavras: vou bater o recorde de homeruns da temporada até o final de fevereiro.

― É um cabeça-oca ― comentou Misato. Ela treinava ambos os times principais do clube. ― Não fez nenhuma vez nos últimos dez jogos e acha que vai conseguir quebrar o recorde nessa década!

― Ele sempre fecha os olhos no último instante ― falou Asuka, já tendo terminado a sua primeira cerveja. ― Já falei isso para ele um milhão de vezes, o idiota.

― E quantos runs falta para esse recorde? ― perguntou Mari, já terminando a segunda dose.

― Mais de vinte ― disse Kaoru. ― É impossível.

― O recorde atual é de 71 na temporada japonesa da liga principal ― disse Ikari. ― E a recordista é nossa estrela, Asuka Langley.

― Pelo visto esse recorde vai perdurar por muitos anos ainda ― disse a batedora, transparecendo amargura.

― Que nada ― minimizou Shinji. ― Runs são mais técnica do que força. Você conseguiria fácil se começasse de novo na próxima temporada.

― Fácil pra você falar, seu molenga babaca ― xingou Asuka, subindo o tom muito rápido.

― Ei, ei ― disse Misato, tentando amenizar. ― Não precisa ficar assim também, Asuka.

― Nós nos importamos com você ― disse Shinji, apesar da expressão ofendida. ― Sabemos que você pode fazer muito mais.

Mari chegou a abrir a boca para falar um 'mas', porém o som ficou preso na garganta:

― É, você ainda pode brilhar na liga ― disse Misato.

Asuka ficou furiosa e bateu no tampo da mesa, levantando. Só que, antes que ela abrisse a boca foi Mari quem falou, num tom bem mais ameno do que os outros falavam:

― Vocês nem perguntaram se é isso o que ela quer.

Os outros três pareceram ser esbofeteados por aquelas palavras, mesmo Asuka. Eles lhe encararam com choque no rosto. Porém, Shinji se recuperou bastante rápido:

― Claro que é isso que ela quer ― disse o fisioterapeuta. ― Eu conheço ela desde que estava na equipe de base.

― É, Mari ― seguiu Misato. ― Você não sabe o que é o Furacão Langley. Ela vive para o jogo.

― Vocês…. ― disse Asuka, a voz gélida o suficiente para arrepiar as costas de Mari. ― Vocês são uns imbecis.

E dizendo isso a batedora se afastou e saiu sem nem olhar para trás. Shinji e Misato seguiram com caras de puro choque:

― Pelo visto não sou só eu que não conheço ela tão bem assim ― comentou a médica, olhando por cima do ombro e vendo a outra desaparecer pelo arco da porta dupla do estabelecimento.

― Tsc ― Shinji estalou a língua e cruzou os braços, ressentido. Misato estava totalmente apática e Kaoru pareceu desligar-se da situação como um todo em certo ponto anterior.

Mari então percebeu. Não devia ficar ali parada:

― Pago na próxima ― disse ela, esvaziando de vez o copo e levantando. Saiu sem dar tempo para os outros retrucarem.

Asuka estava bem à frente. Mari apressou o passo, correndo um pouco até ficar numa distância "segura", nem perto nem longe demais. Talvez pelo som dos seus saltos, mas Asuka virou e lhe viu, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

― O que está fazendo aqui? ― perguntou ela, rosnando.

― Só fazendo companhia na volta ― improvisou Mari, indo até o lado da atleta, que não diminuiu o passo. Ao invés de responder-lhe, Asuka olhou para frente e seguiu a caminhada.

Como dito, o restaurante não era assim tão longe da casa da batedora. Levou vinte minutos e estavam na entrada da alameda que terminava na casa de Asuka.

A mulher de cabelos avermelhados então estancou a caminhada, já bem mais lenta que antes, e virou-se para a mulher de óculos:

― Eu não entendo ― disse ela. ― Essa sua insistência.

― Insistência? ― repetiu Mari, sentindo certo alívio nas pernas por poder parar. ― Eu só estou sendo educada.

― Eu não tenho mais jeito ― disse Asuka, com um tom mais dolorido do que com certeza desejara. ― Não consigo lidar com essa limitação que a lesão me deu. Não consigo aceitar e voltar, nem desistir de vez e ir fazer outra coisa com a vida. Eu não….

― Ei, não precisa falar assim ― disse Mari, levando a mão até o ombro da atleta. ― Você tem muito sobre você, é normal se sentir assim. Não tem que ficar se torturando.

―….

― Você precisa encontrar o que realmente quer, dentro de você ― seguiu Mari. ― Algo que vá te deixar feliz, sem se importar com o que vão pensar ou dizer. Tem que ser honesta com você mesma, sabe. Só assim vai poder tomar uma decisão.

Asuka desviou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo ao mesmo tempo não acreditar e impactada pelo que ouviu:

― Você é doida.

― Sou?

― Claro que é ― disse ela. ― Fazendo tanta coisa por mim. Não dá para entender. Não faz o menor sentido.

Mari sorriu, mas foi um sorriso melancólico. Talvez devesse ter guardado aquele sorriso e o restante para si, mas o álcool tinha feito algum efeito:

― É, você não teria como entender mesmo ― disse ela, numa risada forçada.

― Como assim? ― quis saber Asuka, curiosa mais do que confusa.

A bebida, Mari certamente culparia a bebida por aquilo:

― Deixa eu te explicar então.

E, dizendo isto, ela alcançou a ruiva e, erguendo-se um centímetro com os pés, a beijou. Um contato atrapalhado, mas suficiente para que Mari registrasse o calor e maciez incrível dos lábios finos de Asuka. Suficiente para fazer seus batimentos acelerarem em reação a algo que tinha apenas passado pela sua imaginação mais improvável.

Recuou. Viu quando Asuka abriu os olhos, ainda mais confusa e chocada do que antes:

― Acho que agora é mais fácil de entender, não? ― perguntou Mari, retórica.

Asuka recobriu a boca com a mão, como se não acreditasse que aquilo tinha acontecido mesmo. Ou talvez estivesse apenas tentando prender a sensação para que não fugisse. Mari torcia pela segunda opção, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo só besta:

― Bom, eu…. Vou indo ― disse, quase trêmula. ― Adeus, Princesa.

Virou-se de costas e caminhou. Não olhou para trás, por isso a sensação do olhar lhe acompanhou até que o primeiro táxi parasse e ela embarcasse, num ato quase desesperado.

Tinha sido uma noite bastante estranha. Em algum canto de si, Mari acreditava que a qualquer momento acordaria de um sonho maluco qualquer.


	3. Chapter 3

A repetição, rotina ou monotonia já tinha sido algo que assustara Asuka. Uma repetição de passos, uma caminhada em círculos onde tudo era previsível soava como o fim de todas as esperanças, de toda a perspectiva.

Um medo muito estranho, percebeu a ruiva depois de olhar tudo por uma nova perspectiva. Ela era uma atleta. Tinha passado a vida fazendo sempre a mesma coisa, jogando, treinando, jogando, treinando e jogando outra vez. Foi então que percebeu que estava tentando se enganar para justificar sua fuga.

Seu medo era outro. Medo do ostracismo. E para fugir disso ela…. tinha caído no ostracismo? Como isso pode fazer sentido?

O rancor tomou conta dos seus sentimentos. Asuka teve raiva de ter raiva e fugiu por medo de fugir. Sua espiral de ódio não teria fim nunca….

Mas então, algo aconteceu.

― Já terminou a série? ― perguntou Ikari, surpreso ao ver Asuka se afastando da máquina de musculação. O ambiente amplo tinha inúmeros equipamentos e meia dúzia de atletas espalhados por ali àquela hora da tarde.

― Sim ― afirmou a batedora. ― Acho que você se distraiu tempo demais trocando mensagens com o namorado.

― E-Eu não…. ― doeu-se Ikari, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

― Acho que era isso, por hoje, certo? ― perguntou Asuka, revisando a prancheta que carregava para cima e para baixo durante os exercícios.

― Sim ― confirmou o fisioterapeuta. ― Não esquece de fazer os alongamentos antes de ir para o chuveiro.

― Não sou criança, doutor ― debochou a ruiva, enxugando o suor da testa.

― Ainda é cedo ― disse Shinji, olhando para o relógio no pulso. Asuka percebeu o que viria e se adiantou.

― Tenho compromisso ― disse ela. ― Por isso tratei de terminar tudo sem enrolar. Agora se me der licença.

Ela foi para os vestiários sem dar chance para o outro falar mais nada. Alongou e tomou um banho rápido antes de ir até o campo principal onde o time feminino estava terminando o treino.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto da ruiva ao ver as companheiras fazendo um jogo treino, como era costume no final de um dia de treinamento. A ruiva agora se admirava do fato de já ter sentido raiva daquela cena nos seus momentos mais obscuros:

― Asuka? Que bom que veio ver o jogo-treino ― disse Misato, em pé ao lado dos bancos onde só duas reservas descansava enquanto o restante do elenco se dividia no jogo.

― Só uma olhadinha ― disse a ruiva. ― Na verdade, vim falar com você, Misato.

― Comigo? Boas notícias do departamento médico?

― Ainda não ― riu-se Asuka. ― Na verdade tô precisando de um favor seu.

A treinadora apertou de leve as sobrancelhas, parecendo tentar rastrear na expressão da ruiva o assunto de maneira antecipada:

― Claro, o que eu puder faço por você, sabe disso ― afirmou a treinadora.

― Tô sabendo ― disse Asuka. ― Preciso de um endereço.

Os olhos escuros de Misato se apertaram e então uma expressão de entendimento se formou com clareza, acompanhada de um sorriso insuportável:

― Oh, um endereço ― repetiu ela, afetada. ― Achei que soubesse onde é minha casa.

― Engraçadona ― disse Asuka. ― Você sabe qual endereço estou falando.

― Sei sim ― disse Misato, toda orgulhosa do seu conhecimento. ― Vou te dar algo melhor do que isso.

― Como assim?

― Melhor do que um endereço ― falou a treinadora. ― Que tal uma dica certa de como encontrar a doutora Makinami a essa hora do dia?

Asuka fez o possível para deixar sua expressão indiferente, mas não pôde evitar por completo sentir um calor no pescoço:

― Seria útil, realmente.

― Beleza. Pega aí o celular que coloco no Mapa.

Mari saiu do centro hospitalar por volta das quatro da tarde. Agradecia sempre por ser apenas consultora quando saía e o sol ainda estava no céu. Jogou a pasta no banco de trás do carro e tomou o rumo de casa. O trânsito estava bom ainda, por isso levou pouco mais de vinte minutos para estacionar no subsolo de um dos tantos prédios residenciais de um bairro de classe média de Tokyo-3.

Subiu os oito andares num elevador, sozinha. Usou o banheiro e trocou de roupa para o moletom de corrida. Desceu na companhia de duas vizinhas de mais idade que costumavam ir para o parque àquela hora para conversar com as amigas.

Mari as acompanhou até a entrada do grande parte que havia à meia quadra de distância. Um dos melhores da cidade e ainda assim um dos menos utilizados. A médica fez um alongamento rápido, colocou fones de ouvido e começou a corrida leve de sempre.

Era sua rotina. Repetição de todos os dias. Com chuva ou com sol, em dias úteis ou de folga. A corrida, além de necessária, era um dos melhores meios de esquecer os problemas no consultório ou no hospital. Às vezes mais eficiente do que a bebedeira com Misato e companhia.

Ultimamente, muito mais eficiente do que a bebedeira.

Porém, mesmo o prazer da atividade e a música alegre aos ouvidos não vinha conseguindo apagar todos os pensamentos que lhe ocorriam involuntariamente, sobre assuntos que já tinha cansado de pensar e repensar.

Já fazia mais de dois meses. Seu gesto impulsivo tinha lhe sentenciado ao distanciamento total e por isso se arrependia. Misato tinha lhe dado a notícia de que Asuka havia retomado a fisioterapia e isso alegrava a morena. Porém, havia um componente doloroso que fazia Mari evitar cada vez mais os convites da treinadora do maior clube de beisebol da liga.

Asuka Langley, grande estrela da liga. Claro que Mari a conhecia como fã desde antes. Volta e meia assistia aos jogos. Sempre acompanhava as notícias. Nunca deixava de olhar uma segunda vez para cada foto ou imagem da grande estrela. Admirava a atleta. Tinha um crush inevitável pela mulher que carregava aquela fama, como tantas fãs do Nerv-Cheese deviam ter.

Mas Asuka não era uma imagem intocável. Não quando ela tinha o coleguismo de Ikari ao seu favor. Quando Asuka desapareceu da mídia devido à sua lesão, Mari fez de tudo para voltar a frequentar mais os bares com Shinji e Misato. Sua sugestão de dar uma olhada no caso de Asuka foi tão com intenções próprias que poderia rolar um processo no comitê de ética se algum chato resolvesse que sim.

Mesmo no seu estado mais degradado, Mari viu em Asuka toda a força e beleza que tanto admirava. Muito mais. Seu sentimento se fortaleceu ao ponto inevitável de cometer uma bobagem.

E por isso tudo tinha acabado.

Às vezes esses pensamentos lhe atormentavam tanto que Mari chegava a alucinar a voz ou imagem de Asuka em momentos aleatórios:

― Hey.

Como agora:

― Ei, Mari?

Mari estancou a corrida, puxando os fones do ouvido, mas sem virar-se. Piscou e tentou controlar a respiração. Tinha certeza de que estava imaginando outra vez. Porém….

― Ué, você está bem? ― perguntou Asuka, caminhando na direção da outra mulher que passara por ela correndo e parecendo incapaz de lhe enxergar.

― Asuka….

― Isso ― afirmou a ruiva, parando a dois passos dela. ― Achei que não tinha me visto.

― Você…. ― Mari virou para a ruiva, e ajeitou os óculos. Um pouco esbaforida da corrida, havia uma certa palidez na sua expressão. ― Você está aqui?

― É…. ― Asuka tinha uma expressão calma e um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios. ― Tão estranho assim me ver?

― Ah…. É…. Pois é…. ― em meio a toda a sua confusão e surpresa, Mari se pegou apreciando aquele sorriso como se fosse uma bebida deliciosa aos seus sentidos. ― Estranho….

― Desculpe aparecer de repente ― disse a ruiva.― Pedi seu endereço pra Misato e ela me disse que você corria nesse parte por essa hora.

― A Misato, sim…. ― Mari sabia que estava parecendo patética, mas não tinha muita capacidade de parecer menos abobada.

― Então…. ― Asuka coçou atrás da cabeça de maneira adorável. Um rubor mínimo apareceu nas maçãs do rosto. ― Você foi embora de repente aquela vez né…. Acabou não deixando nenhum contato.

Mari ajeitou a postura e respirou. Pegou a garrafa de água que trazia e tomou um gole. Asuka lhe observou, sem pressa, enquanto a médica tentava recobrar algo da dignidade:

― Não pensei que você poderia precisar do meu contato ― disse, mais centrada.

― Sei…. ― disse Asuka, olhando para os próprios tênis brancos. ― É que eu voltei pra fisioterapia e não tinha como te contar.

― Verdade? Fico muito feliz em saber disso, Asuka ― disse Mari, com sinceridade.

― Hm…. Daí que pensei que devia pelo menos, sei lá, te agradecer ― disse a ruiva. ― Tudo o que você me disse…. Me ajudou, mesmo.

― Ah…. Não precisava se preocupar ― disse Mari, num riso nervoso.

― Será que…. Não quer comer alguma coisa? ― sugeriu Asuka, olhando ao redor, buscando as bordas do parque como se tentasse enxergar a cidade lá fora. ― Percebi que tem uns lugares bacanas por aqui.

― Seria ótimo. Só preciso passar no meu apê, me trocar.

― Tá bem, vamos ― aceitou Asuka, sem meias palavras.

As duas caminharam o caminho de volta para a entrada do parque, em silêncio. Mari só percebeu que não pausou a música aos fones foi quando entraram no elevador e antes dele começar a subir. Asuka parecia despreocupada, mas Mari não sabia como agir ou o que pensar:

― Pode ficar à vontade. Eu só vou trocar de roupa e já vamos ― disse Mari ao abrir a porta do apartamento e dar passagem para a ruiva. Asuka entrou e pareceu observar um pouco o ambiente antes de se voltar para a outra.

― Você mora sozinha? ― perguntou a ruiva, casual.

― Sim. Meus pais foram morar no interior quand-

Porém, antes de conseguisse terminar a frase, Mari foi pega de surpresa pelas mãos de Asuka ao seu redor. A ruiva lhe colocou contra a madeira da porta trancada com delicadeza enquanto segurou seu queixo com a outra mão:

― Então não preciso esperar ― disse a ruiva, no instante imediatamente anterior a alcançar a boca de Mari.

Mari quase perdeu o fôlego pelo susto, mas não hesitou em retribuir o beijo intenso de Asuka. A batedora acarinhou seus lábios e língua com uma atenção ao mesmo tempo excitante e carinhosa. Ao mesmo tempo que Mari sentia seus pensamentos colapsarem e se renderem apenas à sensação prazerosa, ela percebia que Asuka lhe sentia e lhe sorvia com um apreço imenso.

Em algum momento Mari abraçou Asuka, apertando-a. Asuka era um nada mais alta, mas muito mais forte, fazendo a médica sentir-se quase delicada em seu abraço. Os beijos se multiplicaram sem controle por um tempo que era impossível mensurar. Mari não conseguia saber se o calor ainda era do exercício, ou se era seu apenas, ou de Asuka, ou tudo isso junto.

No que pareceu muito contragosto, Asuka enfim interrompeu a série histórica de beijos. Seu rosto muito vermelho encarava Mari. Essa sentia-se quente, os óculos parcialmente embaçados, o corpo desperto pelas sensações:

― Isso é por ter me beijado e depois desaparecido ― disse Asuka, numa voz baixa. Seus olhos, assim tão de perto, afetavam ainda mais Mari em seu estado já abalado.

― Eu…. Princesa….

― Ainda lembra desse apelido horrível ― riu-se a ruiva. ― Assim vou ter que continuar te chamando de quadro-olhos idiota.

― Pode chamar do que quiser ― disse Mari, num tom tão evidente que Asuka recuou um nada, corando ainda mais.

― É uma besta mesmo.

― Possivelmente ― concordou Mari, puxando a outra para outro beijo. Asuka não lhe recusou e deixou que suas línguas se acarinhassem outra vez. Mari apertou o abraço ao redor dos ombros da atleta. ― Achei que íamos comer alguma coisa.

― Não lá fora, por enquanto ― disse Asuka, sorrindo e Mari mordeu o lábio inferior.

E, eventualmente, elas realmente foram comer fora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa foi uma história curta, mas que gostei bastante de escrever. Espero que tenha gostado também. Ficarei com uma saudade-zinha de Asuka batedora e Mari médica.
> 
> Até a próxima.


End file.
